Titans South: New Arrivals
by TheBlueSquid
Summary: When crime rates are on the rise faster than the Titans can handle, a new crop of kids is selected to become the Titans South.  A week of training is in order, and each of the newbies is paired with a veteran mentor for the week...
1. Chapter 1: It Starts

**I don't own the Teen Titans. The OC's, however, are the property of myself and my friends. Please don't steal. I hope you guys enjoy it, and reviews are awesome.**

**P.S. - This is my second attempt at this story. I didn't feel the first was thought out well enough, and decided to start it over. Here we go!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The cottony white clouds rolled lazily across the beautiful blue Jump City horizon. It was a perfect July day in the bustling metropolis. Though it was both hot and a little humid, a light breeze brushed across the city, making the day ever more bearable by its simple addition. The streets echoed with the sounds of citizens going about their daily business. It seemed as though nearly every inch of the city was clamoring with activity, from the towering skyscrapers to the invigorating public park. Everywhere, that is, except for a certain island with a giant, T-shaped building sitting smack-dab in the middle. Even the isolated island, however, was not devoid of activity on this hot summer's day. Across the water that separated the island from the rest of Jump City, five teenagers were approaching what appeared to be a small boat…

"Well… looks like this is it!" called out an energetic young boy with large headphones draped around his neck. "…You guys all ready?"

"Like, totally!" replied a girl to the boy's left with light blue skin. "…Let's get this shin-dig on the road!"

"…I'm just glad that plane ride is finally over," commented a slightly taller boy with blonde hair and a gray beanie as he popped his back.

"Whatever," called a boy with black hair to his left. "Let's just get on with it."

"Aren't you excited at all?" A pink haired girl eyed the boy inquisitively. "I think I'm about to burst! I'm going to go tell them that we're here, yes?" The first boy nodded and smiled.

"Okay, then. We'll see you there!" He pulled a card from his pocket and stepped on to the boat. "Let's see here… ah, here we go!" The boy slipped the card into a slot in the center of the boat's dash, and it slowly rumbled to a start…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things had been a bit rough as of late for Jump City's signature superheroes, the Teen Titans. Crime rates had been on a steady incline for a good two months now, and things were simply beginning to get out of hand. It was too much for even the group of super-teens to handle, and even though they had inducted many, many titans over time, not all of them made their homes in America. After a conference with the rest of their team mates, a little additional government funding, and even a boost from Wayne Industries, the titans made their decision. Just as they had formed Titans East, it was time to plant another outpost to help further divide the mounting work load, and hopefully take some of the stress off their backs. It was time to induct Titans South.

High above the ground below, Titans Tower cast its shadow over Jump City. The city seemed to be filled with activity today. As busy as those city streets were, however, it seemed that the _real_ hustle and bustle was going on inside Titans Tower itself…

"Cyborg, everything ready on your end?" called the boy wonder as he stepped through the automatic double-doors into the spacious common room.

"All the food's ready, man. I even made sure Star stayed away from the kitchen." Cyborg stretched himself from his tiring work in the kitchen, wearing a satisfied smile of approval.

"Thanks Cy, that's perfect. Raven, how are those streamers coming?" Robin turned his attention to the girl in the hooded cloak. A final colorful stream of paper was encircled in a dark energy and flung high across the room. It hung in place, held by thin supporters placed an even intervals on the ceiling. She wiped her brow.

"…Done, thank Azar. I don't think I could stand another minute of that." Robin nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Raven. Sorry to put you to work like that, but your powers are perfect for that sort of thing." The girl shrugged, and sat herself wearily down on the couch. "…Okay, Beast Boy. Those balloons done yet?" The green boy wore a red face as he panted heavily, hanging like a rag doll over a chair. He was surrounded by what must've been one hundred or more balloons. All Robin was going to get this time was a weak thumbs-up from the changeling.

"Man… You did take breaks, right? You look terrible, Beast Boy… Hey Cy, grab Beast Boy a soda from the fridge, would you?" Cyborg popped the fridge open without hesitation.

"Roger!" He slung a grape soda in Robin's general direction, which he, by some miracle, actually managed to catch.

"Thanks…" Robin popped the tab on the soda and handed it to the worn-out kid next to him. "…And don't call me Roger." The boy wonder allowed a sly smirk to creep across his face. Beast Boy had only just started taking a drink, and already he was spewing it out in laughter.

"Oh, _ha-ha_, man. That's as bad as one of Beast Boy's…" Despite his protesting, Cyborg let a small chuckle escape his lips. Cyborg slipped a second soda out of the fridge and made his way over to the couch, plopping down next to Raven. Robin was about to go join them… when a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey Cyborg, where _is_ Starfire?" The metal man took a large gulp of the soda he held in his hand before pointing upwards.

"I've got her on the roof pulling look-out duty… Actually, might be best to go get her." Robin nodded. The new recruits were supposed to be here fairly soon, and he knew she would want to be there when…

"Friends!!! They are here!" Starfire burst through the double doors as soon as they burst open. "I was performing the "look-out" as friend Cyborg instructed, and his wonderful little sea vessel is now moving across the water!" Starfire gave a girlish squeal, clapping her hands madly. Robin couldn't help but laugh a bit at her overflow of excitement.

"Calm down, there, Star! We still have a few minutes. That boat isn't going to get here for…" Suddenly, there was a rapping at the… window? The window?! They were a good ten stories up! Robin wheeled around, and there, hovering outside their window, was a pink haired girl sitting on top of what looked like a giant bubble. "Whoa! Well, that was fast…" Starfire had apparently already picked up on the girl, seeing as she was already facing the massive window, and was making her way over to a panel on the wall.

"Wait for just the second, friend! I shall open the window!!" Flipping the panel open, Star laid her hand on a large red button. As soon as her fingers made contact, the giant door began to lurch into motion, halving itself and folding outwards into the sky.

Marble moved back as the giant window began to open. The Titans Tower was even bigger than the pictures made it out to be… It's not like she was nervous or anything… It was more like, well… No, nervous was about right. That was weird, she thought, because there really weren't that many situations that gave her the jitters. But then again, there was a lot of excitement thrown in the mix. This was about as new as new experiences got, and she… Hey, where did that girl who was opening the window go?

The pink haired girl floating on the bubble wouldn't have to wait long to find out where the object of her attention had gotten off to, for mere seconds later, she was embraced in a nigh bone-crushing hug that not only popped her bubble, but threatened to burst her wide open as well.

"Oh, hello new friend! I am overjoyed to finally be making the acquaintance with you!" Starfire began to twirl around, spinning the suffocating girl in mid-air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The headphone-wearing occupant of the boat cringed at the poor girl floating in the air above him. "Ooooh… That's gotta smart."

"If she hugs me, I swear I'm leaving." The black-haired boy looked away from the spectacle above, scowling.

"Gee, you're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" The headphone kid smirked, and nudged the other boy with his elbow.

"Next time, I break it off…" The boy sat down calmly.

The boy with headphones made an exaggerated grumpy face to the others, causing them to chuckle a bit. Luckily, the black haired boy didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, a small beeping sound came from the control panel of the boat, causing each of them to turn towards it. Simultaneously, the boat slowed to a stop.

"I think we're, like… here." The last remaining girl on the boat peered over the side, before becoming the first to jump out onto the ground below. "You guys comin', er what?" she called, motioning to the others.

One by one, they made their way out of the tiny vessel, and towards the giant T-shaped building. The time had finally arrived…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who are these guys, what are their powers, and who will their mentors be? Second chapter hopefully coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2:  I'm With Who?

Starfire rocketed back in through the window, stopping on a dime just inches away from the couch. If skid marks could've been left on the air, they certainly would've been. It was all Marble could do just to cling to her, and try not to get flung off into one of the room's walls. Once Starfire had come to a full and complete stop, she attempted to let the girl down… which worked for the most part, at least.

"Eheh… Thank y-you…" Marble's legs shakily found the ground, still startled from Starfire's last little stint, if not a bit dizzy. She was reluctant to take her hand off of the alien assailant just yet, fearing she might just topple over… which wouldn't really end up being a problem. In a few seconds, Marble dropped onto the couch, giggling just a bit. Starfire was quick to join her.

"My name is Starfire! What is yours?" Starfire smiled big at the girl. It was like the girl was on the biggest sugar rush Marble had ever seen anybody on... not that that was necessarily a bad thing.

"I'm Marble, yes?" The pink-haired girl smiled back at Starfire, reaching out her hand for a shake. She was quickly intercepted by another hug, however, and quickly realized that this was probably going to be happening a lot.

"Oh, hello new friend Marble!"

"…Starfire, you're cruh… crushing me…" The girl's face began to take on a slightly bluish color.

"Eep!" Starfire squealed a bit, and released the girl. "Oh, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay! Don't worry about it!" Marble stretched her back, effectively popping it a good five times. "…S'nice to meet you, too, yes?" Marble hugged Starfire, albeit gently, hopefully giving the girl an example of proper hugging pressure. About halfway through the process, a green head shot up from behind the couch.

"Beast Boy, milady." Beastboy outstretched his hand in an extremely exaggerated chivalrous pose and heavy accent. He grinned cheekily as the girl took his hand, and proceeded to shake it rather than kiss it.

"Oh, my hero!" Marble said in the same exaggerated tone, placing a hand on her cheek and looking to the left. The dark and brooding titan tossed a glance in their direction.

"Well, there's a new one, Beast Boy. For once you're not the only one participating in your jokes." Raven tucked her head snuggly back in the contents of her book.

"…Yeah, it shocked me to… HEY!" Cyborg and Robin both began to snicker at the comment. Beast Boy shot a glare in their direction, and they stopped for a moment… before erupting in a fit of laughter. "You guys suck! I'm not _that_ bad!" Unfortunately for the little grass stain, the laughter didn't die down at all. In fact, he could've _sworn_ he heard a chuckle come from Raven's side of the room. Beast Boy was about to interject with some kind of argument about his comedic genius… but stopped mid way.

"…Hold up a sec!" Beast Boy head up a finger, and looked away.

"What is it, B?" Cyborg made his way over to the boy.

"Shh!... You hear that, dude?" Beast Boy was spot on. There was something that seemed to be coming up the elevator, and it was getting louder.

"…Is that music?"

"…Whoever's bright idea it was to bring a stereo with them and play it inside the elevator… Yeah, I'm gonna ask politely that you shut the hell up." The black haired boy glared at the three other passengers in the Titans Tower elevator. The girl with blue skin held up her arms in a defensive pose.

"Wasn't me, dude." She shifted her weight a bit, and glanced at the floor numbers passing by, hoping the ride would be over soon. The boy with the beanie elbowed the kid with headphones. Both boys found themselves trying desperately to suppress a chuckle. The blue-skinned girl cocked an eyebrow, and glanced questioningly at the two remaining boys. The increasingly ticked off boy was about to turn to the new suspects, but was interrupted as the elevator door began to slide open. On the other side of the moving double doors was a huge living-room looking place with a couch, a massive widescreen tv, giant windows, and a fully built in kitchen. The black-haired boy walked promptly out, thankful to be getting away from the music, wherever it was coming from. The other three, however…

"Woah…" Headphones and blue-girl were looking up, eyes wide and mouths gaping. They were moving so slowly forward that the guy with the beanie had to guide them out of the elevator. The music died down, and the two regained control of themselves, slipping into the huge room just the before the elevator slid to a shut once more.

"It's massive…" The headphone kid dropped his stuff at the door, and let his eyes run over the whole of the room. It was a lot more than he was used to, that was for sure.

"I'll take that as a compliment, man." Cyborg stepped towards the boy. "Welcome to Titans Tower. I'll be your host, Cy…"

"Sorry, Cyborg," Robin interjected. "We have a few things that need taking care of first." Patting the mechanical man on the back, the Boy Wonder stepped in front of him. He motioned for the girl on the couch to come over. "Marble, come over here for a sec and stand next to the others."

"Oh, okay!" Marble hopped up and trotted over to her new team mates, and Starfire proceeded to follow, finding her spot next to Robin. Robin began to look over the new recruits. It seemed they were all here. He had spent a good few days deciding which of the fresh faces he would pair with his friends to make sure they were properly instructed. It had taken him a good long while, but he had finally made up his mind.

"Okay, all of you. I think I'm gonna try and kill two birds with one stone here, and get the introductions and your pairings out of the way. When I call on you, I'd like you to come up, say a few things about yourself, give a quick demonstration of your power, and then I'll tell you who you'll be spending most of this week with."

"What are we, Kindergarteners?" muttered the black haired boy under his breath. He got a quick elbow to the rib cage from the boy with the beanie next to him. Despite his efforts to be quiet, however, a certain team leader had heard his comment.

"Thanks for volunteering yourself, Mykos." Robin pointed at the boy, and pulled back his thumb signaling him to come forward. Mykos huffed, and somberly made his way to the front. He had slick black hair, a casual t-shirt on, and blue jeans, simple blue jeans, and what seemed to be a… sword in a sheath?

"My name's Mykos. I like… I like to draw, I guess. There's not that much that grabs my attention these days. Reading's okay, and the occasional play or movie is fine, too. Mostly I just like peace and quiet, and _not_ having to spill my guts in front of people." The boy pulled out a sword from his side. "I can't really show you my power, because none of you would notice." Mykos glanced over at Robin. "…That all you need?" He raised an eyebrow. Robin sighed. He'd been afraid of this. From the few times he had talked to the kid, Mykos didn't exactly seem like a social flower ready to bloom. I mean, even his name was a bit out of the ordinary.

"Mykos has the ability to skip time forward or backward by five seconds," Robin added. "It may not seem like much, but I'm sure all of you realize that a five second difference could easily turn the tides in a fight. While meditating, he's also telepathic within a short range, and with concentration can see a short distance into the future. On top of that, he has quite some fencing technique." Robin nodded to the boy. "Thank you, Mykos. You can step back now." By the time Robin had finished his sentence, the boy was already back in the line. "Mykos will be mentored by you, Raven." Robin turned to the cloaked girl behind him. "You seem like the best fit to help him perfect using his abilities in combat situations."

Rather than throwing in some unnecessary snide comment, Raven simply nodded. She could tell already that a week spent with Mykos was going to be _loads_ of fun. Of course, she wasn't exactly too keen on the idea of taking on a pupil in the first place. Robin turned back to the task at hand, and pointed at another one of the teens in line.

"Since you've already met a few of us, how about you, Marble?" The girl nodded happily.

"Yes!" Marble quickly made her way to the front. She noticed Starfire was already waving to her from behind Robin's back. The thought made her giggle a bit as she started up her intro. She stood leaning a bit to one side, her pink pig tails bobbing back and forth a bit. She wore a light purple top which didn't quite cover her mid drift. The sleeves cut off around her shoulders, but seemingly resumed a few inches later, creating a sort of hanging sleeve effect. She wore a short pink skirt, and a belt that always seemed to fall a bit to one side. About six inches either way around her knee both ways she wore a purple leg-warmer looking thing, that almost replicated the effect that her sleeves had on her arms. Finally, she wore a pair of low-cut purple boots. "Well, my name's Marble, and I like to do all kinds of stuff. Pretty much anything I get to do with friends I like, which makes the mall an awesome place to hang out. I love to talk online with my friends… I love going to parties, movies, restaurants, whatever… Oh, and I love mini-golf! They always have such cool courses." During the conversation, her finger had drifted to her lips as she thought of the stuff she liked.

"Lessee... Oh! Right, my powers, yes?" Marble sucked in a big breath, and blew out slowly. Several pink bubbles shot out of her mouth and floated in front of her, as if awaiting orders. She twirled her hand around, and they followed it. Finally, one began to fly towards each of the original titans. "Here, hold out your hands!" Each of the titans did as she commanded, though some a bit more reluctantly than others. Almost as soon as they had outstretched their hands, the bubbles began to drop from their position in the air, plopping right into their hands.

"…They're… solid?" Beast Boy held his up to the light, getting a good look at it. It had swirls of pink and white. "It's almost like…"

"Like a marble?" Raven asked sarcastically. She tossed hers over her shoulder, knocking Beast Boy on his noggin. "Brilliant deduction, Sherlock."

"Marble has the ability to control the speed, density, and weight of the bubbles she creates," Robin commented as he tossed his up and caught it.

"Not to mention that whole flying thing she pulled earlier." Cyborg spun his in his hand.

"Oh, how beautiful these small creations are! It is like the cotton candy has exploded inside!" Starfire gazed intently at the little ball in her hand.

"I'm glad you like it." Marble looked to Star and smiled.

"So am I," Robin commented. "…Because Star, you'll be helping Marble this week."

"…EEEEEEEE!!!" Starfire squealed, and not even giving Marble the chance to react, flew up and shot towards her, grabbing onto her arm. "This is terrific! Hurry, I must show you the rest of our glorious home!"

"Whoa whoa!!" Marble was dragged away as Starfire burst through the room's back door and into the tower's other parts. Pretty much every other person in the room took a good fifteen seconds before they stopped staring at the exit.

"…I had hoped you'd all stay until we finished…" Robin blinked, and shook his head a bit. "…But anyway, let's keep moving." Robin pointed at the boy in the beanie. "Blueprint, how about you next?" The boy stepped forward from the line, scratching his head a bit. Out of the beanie came short, curly blond hair. He wore a white tank top and simple blue jeans, and had what looked to be a small tribal arm band tattoo on his left wrist. However, one of his most noticeable features was probably his piercing blue eyes. It was almost as if they were lit up on purpose.

"They call me Blueprint, and I guess it fits well enough. I'm big into video-games, music, and technology in general. I'm a big fan of classic skateboarding, but I don't usually have a problem getting into most stuff, though, so long as my friends are there. As for my powers…" Blueprint looked to the right as an image of himself appeared and began to speak, just as he had moments ago.

"_They call me Blueprint, and I guess it fits well enough. I'm big into video-games, music, and technol…" _The image faded from view.

"I have a photographic memory, and I can also create those hologram-ish things like that and replay things I remember, only in three dimensions." Blueprint adjusted his beanie, and yawned a bit.

"And that memory of yours, Blueprint…" Robin turned to Cyborg. "…with the proper information…" Robin turned back to Blueprint. "…could become especially useful to your team. Cyborg, I want you to train Blueprint. Teach him what you know, and he'll be able to repeat it perfectly." Cyborg nodded with a look of understanding on his face.

"Ahh, I think I get'cha." Cyborg smirked a bit, looking to Blueprint. He cracked his metal knuckles. "Boy, we're gonna have some fun this week." Blueprint smiled a bit, and stepped back. Once again, Robin turned to the group.

"That just leaves you two…" Robin turned to the girl with blue skin. "Remedy, let's have you come up next."

"Like, okay!" The girl began to step up. Her skin was completely blue, though the shade of blue varied just a bit, forming a swirling pattern all over her body. Her hair was almost the same color as the rest of her body, though slightly darker. Even her eyes were simply a darker shade of blue. As for her clothes, a green tank with small tassels was accompanied by grey short shorts with orange buckles along the sides. Long grey boots with light green stripes snaked their way up her legs, stopping about six inches shy of hitting her knee-caps. Long gloves of a similar style to the boots ran most of the way down her arms, only opening to reveal her fingers at the end.

"My name's Remedy, and I'm, like, into all kinds of stuff. Surfing's a definite hobby of mine, and I totally love anything that has to do with swimming. Let's see… I'm a vegetarian, I love the Beatles… Oh! And when I'm like, bored, I like to do macramé. Not a whole lot of people can, you know." Remedy nodded matter of factly at her last statement. "…And I'm a wiz at Pokemon. I've got a streak 300 wins long going against the Elite Four. And now for my powers…" In a matter of seconds, Remedy's whole body had liquefied into a puddle of goop. It wiggled around for a few seconds, and final reformed into her original body. "I can transform part or all of my body into this gel, right? But, like, the cool thing is this! Anybody got any scratches or cuts?" The original titans all looked to Beast Boy, who reluctantly revealed a bandaged finger from his glove.

"You guys just _won't_ let it go, will you?" Beast Boy huffed.

"B tried to show Star how to make a paper airplane. Mr. Expert over here slit his finger on take-off." Cyborg prodded Beast Boy with his elbow.

"Hey! You were the one who knocked me over when I was tryin' to throw the thing!"

"Chill, dude. It's perfect." Remedy's hand quickly turned into the same gel from before and began to cover Beast Boy's finger.

"And what's more, I never…" Beast Boy found himself stopping mid-sentence as the cool liquid found its way around the digit. "…Whoa! My cut's gone!!" Robin nodded once again.

"Why did you think she was called Remedy? When her gel form is exposed to most wounds, it accelerates the healing process several times over." Robin turned back to the girl. "Thank you, Remedy. You can head on back. You'll be paired with Beast Boy for the rest of the week. He can help you to use your shape shifting in a team atmosphere." Cyborg snickered a bit to himself.

"I guess it's the best choice, huh Rob? Now, if Beastie-poo gets another boo-boo, he'll have a living band aid there to make it all better." Cyborg began making baby faces before he finally began cracking up. Remedy tried to suppress a giggle, but failed miserably.

"You just wait, ya big tin-can! Next time you screw up, you'll never live it down!" Beast Boy steamed a bit as he retreated behind the others. Robin turned to the last of the new group.

"That just leaves you, Downbeat."

"Gotcha!" The boy with the over-sized headphones stepped forward. His untidy brown hair somehow fell in a manner that was, at the very least, physically appealing. He wore a blue hoodie with white graffiti-styled letters that read "Pump It" draped across the front. He wore a deep yellowish-brown colored pair of shorts, as well as a pair of hiking boots of the same color. A white t-shirt could barely be seen underneath his hoodie, as well as a silver pair of dog tags. "The name's Downbeat, but you already know that. I love pretty much every kind of music… except country. Something about it just pushes the wrong buttons in me, you know? I'm a pretty good dj, and it's something I love to do. Let's see… I love dancing, video games, frisbee, and I love learning about marine animals. That's pretty much my interests in a nutshell. I think you've all had a least a little taste of my powers…" Suddenly, the same music that was playing in the elevator was playing once again, only much louder and more intense.

"My body's like a giant boom box. I can control the direction, amplitude, wavelength, and pretty much every other part of the sound waves around me. I can also amp 'em up, and even create 'em from scratch." The music was coming from Downbeat's chest. He pounded his chest twice, eliciting two strong bass beats. He held out his right hand, and the music suddenly began coming from the hand instead of the chest. It could easily be seen that his hand was vibrating quite a bit in sync with the music. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"That was you in the elevator!" Mykos approached Downbeat angrily. "That's why you were snickering!" The boy huffed. "…What good is playing music going to do this team? Are we keeping you around just so we can have a theme song or something?" Mykos turned and crossed his arms, quite perturbed. He wouldn't be standing for long, however, as a massive bass beat knocked him clean off his feat and flung him half way across the room. "…Whooaa!!" He hit the ground with a thud, but quickly gathered himself up.

"It's not just for show, buddy." Downbeat smiled cockily.

"Downbeat, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you not to pull that one again," Robin said, making his way over to the teen. "It's not proper behavior for a team leader."

"Yeah, I guess yo… What?!" Downbeat did a double-take, and turned to face the boy wonder. "I'm the team leader?! When did this happen?" Downbeat blinked a few times, genuinely puzzled.

"After reviewing all of your powers, personalities, and aptitudes, I believe you're the best choice for a good team leader…" Robin placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Which is why I'll be your mentor for the next week. You're going to have to learn how to organize, manage, and monitor your team mates to form a cohesive team." Mykos was angrily making his way back to the line now, huffing as he once again took his place.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, surely there's gotta be somebody else…" Downbeat rubbed the back of his head and looked to the left slightly, biting his lip just a bit.

"Don't worry," Robin reassured the boy. "You'll do just fine." Robin stepped back, and once again addressed the whole group. "But for now, I think that's pretty much it. I can tell at least some of you are probably pretty tired from the trip. We're got your rooms already set up on the floor below for anyone who'd like to go ahead and clock out for the night. The rest of you are welcome to stay up here for as long as you like. We've prepared quite a bit of food, and you're all welcome to it. That's pretty much all you need to know for now…" Robin smirked a bit.

"Now can we do it?" Cyborg eyed the team leader cynically.

"Yeah, now you can do it." Robin smiled and nodded to the mechanical man. Beast Boy and Cyborg suddenly both grabbed onto a small rope hanging from the ceiling and tugged like there was no tomorrow. A giant shower of balloons fell from the roof, pelting everyone inside the room with a colorful party-barrage.

"Welcome to Titans Tower!!!" shouted both simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3:  The Chase

**Sorry for the huge delay guys. I kinda put the story on the back-burner while school was going on. After a while I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it or not. I'm kind of famous for spu-spu-sputtering out. But nowadays, I'm not in any rps now and I'm not writing anything, and I really miss being able to do _something_ with my characters. So here we go. I figured I'd give it another shot. Here comes chapter three, baby!**

* * *

The solemn hallway echoed with the footsteps of its new inhabitants. It was fairly obvious that this area of the tower hadn't been used for a good, long while. It was the guest wing; or, at least, that's what Beast Boy liked to call it. It really wasn't a "wing" at all, but rather the floor of Titans Tower right underneath the main living quarters. It was this little baby that housed some of the lesser-known features of the tower, such as a swimming pool, a small juice bar, and most importantly, the guest bedrooms. There were about five of them in total, used for housing other Titans when world conditions required them to do so, or when a bit of extra muscle was needed to clean up a local problem. Truth be told, they'd never actually used it for housing new recruits before… Even when Terra joined the team, they just slid her into an extra room on the main floor. Now, with a slight bit of dust escaping with every footstep, the team of rookies made their way down the seemingly abandoned hallway. 

Blueprint made his way around a corner, fumbling for a light switch. After a few failed swipes, his finger caught on the cold plastic nob flipped it to the "on" position. With a few flickers, the hallway was thrown into light. It didn't look that bad, really. It could have honestly done with a good sweeping, but other than that the place looked fairly well kept up.

"Huh…" Blueprint took a few steps forward. "Not quite as eerie once you can tell where everything is." The boy removed his beanie for a moment, scratching at his dusty blond hair. There wasn't a whole lot of time for quiet thought, however, as the pair of girls burst past him, threatening to knock the boy headlong through the wall.

"Like, last one there's a rotten egg!" Remedy shouted back as she and Marble raced towards their assigned room. Surprisingly, it was Marble who was out in front, borderline dragging her new friend along the carpeted corridor. The two were quickly followed by Downbeat, who proceeded to grab Blueprint by the back of his shirt.

"Are you gonna take that?!" Blueprint only managed to get out…

"Am I gonna take wha-OOPH!" In no time, the two were hot on the trail of the girls. Unfortunately, the girls had already gained a sizeable lead. Noticing the distance, the fledgling leader turned to his counterpart.

"See, _this_ is why Scooby Doo always had chase music." Suddenly, anyone in the general vicinity would hear a small guitar riff. That's right, folks. "Now we're talkin'!" Downbeat began pumping out a baseline, followed closely by… were those lyrics?

_"But you think it's strange, that there's a way…" _

Remedy and Marble stopped cold for a few seconds. Remedy cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"He can make lyrics?"

_That there's a way, of how you act and how you think… _

The only answer Remedy was going to get was an emphatic "Yup!" from the boy with the massive headphones as he raced by, along with his beanie-wearing cohort, who was no longer being pulled by the scruff of his shirt.

_Pretend they're not the same as you!_

"NOW HOLD ON JUST A SECOND!" A blue, gelatin-like tendril lashed out from behind the boy, swiftly grabbing onto one of his feet and sending him floorward.

_Do you know about his strength and convictions? _

"Umph !!" Downbeat hit hard, but quickly tried to pull himself to his feet. However, in doing so, he discovered his foot was still covered in the gelatin substance, effectively sticking him to the floor.

_Or how she puts all her faith in religion? _

"Hang loose, bruddah!" Remedy tore past the boy, extending her pinky and thumb while waggling her hand.

"I bet you don't even say that normally!!!" Downbeat directed an accusing glare at the girl, as well as his outstretched index finger.

"Like, not really!" Remedy grinned and ran on, Marble now trailing her.

_Did we take the time to really discover, _

_How little we know about each other? _

"We're not going to be rotten eggs now, yes?" Marble smiled to her partner, who nodded as she continued to make her way down the long hallway.

"We'll see about that!!" The music got increasingly loud, and the gel began melt away, its molecules moved by the vibrations from the sound waves. Blueprint grabbed Downbeat's hand and lifted him up.

"You know, this is actually kind of fun…" Blueprint's eyes began to glow…

_Keep us from sayin' anything! _

"Stop right there!" One could almost see the fear fall off the girls' faces when _Robin_ stepped out from behind a corner.

"What's all the commotion down here?!" The real team leader looked genuinely upset, giving the two an icy stare that stopped them in their tracks.

"We… I… There were eggs involved, yes?" Marble looked frantically to her surrogate team mate.

_  
Yet separate from everything! _

Once again, the two teams traded leads as Downbeat and Blueprint took the front, this time… walking calmly?

"Howdy Robin." Downbeat waved to the captain of the Titans, and both boys chuckled at the response.

"Carry on, you two." The boys walked straight on past before breaking into a sprint once again.

_And all it really means is… _

"But, like… They were in on this too! That's soooo not fair!" Unfortunately for the girls, the only response they got from the boy was their head honcho sticking his tongue out at them. "WHAT?!" The boy began to slowly fade from sight.

"Gotcha!" Blueprint's eyes returned to their normal state, and both boys waved back to the girls. "Now all we have to do is…" Blueprint's voice trailed off as the two boys slowed to a stop in front of the new recruits' row of rooms. There, apparently doing nothing, was Mykos, sitting on the floor.

_  
You're one in a crowd and you're paranoid of every sound, _

_Another friend you won't miss anyhow! _

The music slowly faded away, as did the boys' enthusiasm. It wasn't much different for the girls, who quickly caught up to their aggressors.

"Huh," Remedy commented. "Bummer." She blinked a few times.

* * *

**Okay, I know it was shorter than the others, but I kind of like it this way. It's in smaller, more manageable bits. I think it'll actually make it easier to get things done. I hope you guys like it! Look forward to seeing the next chapter! I think I'm going to start on it now.**

**The song, which is "All My Best Friends Are Metalheads" is the property of Less Than Jake. Totally not mine, guys.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

            **Man, it's been months since I updated.  To be honest, I don't know where life is taking me at this point, or how much free time I'll have.  I do love these characters, though, so there's a good chance this story isn't going to sputter out just yet.  And yeah, I'm probably as surprised as you are.  The Titans aren't mine, but Downbeat and Blueprint are mine.  Remedy, Marble and Mykos belong to friends of mine.  Here's chapter 4!**

"How the heck did he…"  Downbeat glanced down at the boy, perplexed.

"There's another set of stairs, _moron._"  Mykos shot a glance in the opposite direction… right at a second set of stairs.  A set of stairs far nearer to the rooms than the one the others had taken.

"…"  Downbeat took a good look at the obvious, then back at his grounded team mate.  It wasn't exactly the greatest of signs that he was already having to hold himself back from retaliating with an "At least I'm not an anti-social windbag."  Still, he knew that if he was ever going to make it as the team leader, he was going to have to try to get along with the team.  _All_ of the team.  "Heheh…  Didn't see that there."

"Maybe that's because none of you bothered to look."  The boy stood up, bracing himself against the wall behind him.  "I'm going to bed, and you'd be wise to do the same."  With that, Mykos made his way into the room he'd be spending the week in.  Downbeat was thanking his lucky stars that the guy needed to have a room to himself for meditation.

"He's got a point."  Blueprint yawned and stretched a bit.  "I don't want to be the one falling asleep on the first day of training."  At the comment, Marble pulled out her cell and began to check the time.  She nodded in agreement.

"It's eleven thirty, yes?  We will have to get up early tomorrow."

Despite the disappointment of losing a race to someone who wasn't even a participant, the new team was settling nicely into the rooms they had been given.  In the first room, Remedy and Marble, as they were the only two girls.  The room next to them belonged to Blueprint and Downbeat.  For reasons unknown, the two had actually requested in advance to be roomed together.  In the room beside them, Mykos meditated alone.

"Just like old times…"  Downbeat unzipped his hoodie and tossed it carelessly aside.  The poor thing landed crumpled against the wall.  "…Huh, roomie?"  The boy glanced over to his new room mate, who was currently unpacking a box of pop-tarts from his bag, as well as a piece of pie snatched from the up-stairs buffet the Titans had so courteously provided them with.

"The only thing that's similar is that we're together."  Blueprint pulled a pop-tart from his bag.  "I don't think I need to play it back to remind you that those weren't exactly the best of times.  There's no way I ever want to be that hungry again in my entire life…"  Blueprint shook his head, taking a huge bite of his snack.

"What, no hug?"  Downbeat smirked, recalling well exactly what Blueprint was talking about.  Blueprint looked a bit remorseful.

"It's good to see you again, DB."  Blueprint slapped his hand against Downbeat's, silently affirming the solidarity the two shared.

"You too, bro."  Downbeat flopped onto his new bed, reveling in the feeling of an actual _bed_ underneath his head for once.  As he relaxed Blueprint ate, and uneasy silence hung in the air.  The boy snapped back to himself, and determined to break it.  Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly an easy subject for him to address.  "I… Those were hard times, for sure…  But you know what?"  Downbeat rolled himself over to look at his room mate.  "I wouldn't have wanted to go hungry with anybody else, dude."  Downbeat mustered up a smile.

"You super-heroes are all so melodramatic."  Blueprint stifled a laugh through a mouth full of pastry delight.

"Ha!  And you're not a hero, Mr. Mini-Cyborg?"  Downbeat playfully made robotic movements with his hands.

"Hey, for one, I'm not a robot."  Blueprint raised his index finger.  "B, since when have I ever done anything heroic?"  Blueprint wolfed down the rest of the food he held in his hand.

"You know, you're surprisingly scatterbrained for somebody with a photographic memory.  You totally just jumped from the number one to the letter B."  Downbeat sat up on the bed.

"And you're not exactly what I pictured in a leader.  Beggars can't be choosers."  Blueprint smirked and reached for another Pop-tart.  Downbeat quickly snatched the treat and took a bite.

"My first decree as leader: I'm eating this."

"HEY!"  Blueprint watched the food fly from his hand, and sat helplessly as the food was devoured by his so-called leader.  If anything, Downbeat was more like a little brother to him than anything.  It felt so weird having the boy as commander in chief.  He was so headstrong and immature… but then again, there was probably nobody in the entire world Blueprint trusted more than Downbeat.  They'd spent almost their entire childhood together, and though DB didn't always make the best of decisions, Blueprint almost never had anything to worry about when it came to the motivation behind them.  He was a good kid, and it though he wasn't about to outright admit it, even having DB steal his food felt great.  It was like things were actually returning to some fraction of normal.  It made him… hopeful.  It was a good feeling, and one he hadn't had in a while.  "You're lucky I like you."  Blueprint slid a bag of chips from his bag, and popped them open.

Downbeat might have made a comment about how much food Blueprint brought, or how much he was going to eat, but…  He knew much better than that.  He'd gone through some hard times in his life, and he knew Blueprint was there every step of the way.  It was weird, but after going an extended period of time without anything to eat, it seemed like the boy didn't go anywhere without food with him nowadays.  It was understandable, really, and in a weird way, kind of comforting.  Just having him there was doing a world of good for the boy's mood.  It was great to have the old duo back together.

"Hey, Blueprint.  How about I make it up to you?"  Blueprint glanced up.

"Hmmm?"  Downbeat cracked the door and peered down the hallway.

"How about we do something fun?"  The boy smirked, and the expression was returned by his room mate.  This was going to be fun, indeed.

It was only a matter of minutes before a knock echoed on the door of the girls' room.  "…So I told the guy that I, like, totally wasn't interested, you know?  I mean, he was just…"  Marble perked up.

"There's someone at the door, yes?"  The girl popped up and skipped merrily to the door, opening it without hesitation.  Outside the door were the two miscreants from next door, standing in pajamas… dancing.  Suddenly, before the girl could utter a word, music began to play.

_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Now, both girls were watching with wonder and confusion at the spectacle unfolding in front of them.  Suddenly, the music stopped, as did the dancing, and the two boys calmly and triumphantly strutted back to their room, shutting the door.  Both girls blinked repeatedly, and it was a few seconds before Remedy spoke up.

"…Like…  Uh…  Did our team leader and fellow team member _Rick Roll _us?"  Remedy scratched her head.  This was going to be an odd experience.


End file.
